User talk:Teamemmet
I think Pirates of the Caribbean is great. Johnny Depp is one of the best actors EVER!!!! 19:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #TeamEmmet 19:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #TeamEmmet 19:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Hello. :) It's super cool to see a Twi-Hard on POTC wiki. Team-jacob girl 22:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Ditto. Peace, love, twilight ;) Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 22:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) A question, if I may? Do you intend to edit anything on this Wiki except your user page? -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 17:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Here are some things to do. *Create a or . *Expand a stub article. *Categorize an , or . *Provide links from a . *Provide links to an . *Fix a or . *Edit a . *See also: Category:PotC Wiki maintenance. *Put an into an article. :As you can see, there's a lot of things to do on this Wiki.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 17:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Twilight Oh man I am a huge Twi-hard :). I have all the books including the Bree Tanner novella, and I read the first 12 chapters of Midnight Sun. And like you, I really love Emmett, I got really upset when those rumors were floating around that they were going to kill him off in BD Part 1. Thank goodness that was only a half-truth, I would have been really ticked off ;) Actually I think the Philip/Syrena romance in OST might be a tiny ''bit like Bella/Edward...they just seem very sweet together I'm really looking forward to them. Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 16:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, it's still unclear whether Stephenie Meyer is even working on Midnight Sun right now. The last time she talked about it, which was like a year ago, she said she was really burned out on vampires and couldn't really write the book well until she got excited about it again. So, honestly I have no idea if that's happened for her yet and if we can expect MS anytime soon. :( Oh well there's BD 1 and 2 to look forward to, right :)? Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 06:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I personally liked the BD book, but I get why some people were put off by it. I think the movie versions of the book will probably be really good since they have an academy-award winning director at the helm. I'm interested in seeing how they handle Renesmee, she's probably going to require some major CGI to pull off lol. Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 05:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow it's hard for me to pick just one favorite Twilight actor... but I've actually been a huge Dakota Fanning fan since "I Am Sam" and "Uptown Girls". Plus, I really love Jane: she's such an awesome villainess, all that evil wrapped up in the body of a girl with the "face of a cherub" lol. So I guess if I had to pick ''one I'd go with Dakota. Between the male actors though...it's a hard toss-up for me between Kellan and Jackson, they're both just so perfect in their respective roles, and I really love Emmett and Jasper for entirely different reasons. What about you, who are your favorite Twilight actors/actresses? Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 21:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well my favorite POTC actor's without a doubt Johnny, I mean he made Jack Sparrow one of the most epic male characters of the 21st century. Geoffrey's a really close second for me though, I couldn't imagine anyone else playing Barbossa, he brings so much humor to it. My favorite actress is Penelope, I was already a big a fan of hers from movies like "Vanilla Sky", "Gothika", and "Volver", and what I've seen of her as Angelica makes me really excited. I've wanted an experienced female pirate as cunning and manipulative as Jack for a looooonng time lol ;). Who are your favorite POTC actors? Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 18:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) OST Hi again mate :), Yes, my friends actually treated me to the midnight premiere of OST because May 19th happens to be my birthday :D. We all dressed up in costume (I went as Angelica of course) and had an absolutely brilliant time together despite the long wait in line we had to endure to guarantee good seats lol. The film was awesome, I haven't enjoyed a movie like that in a while. Like a lot of other fans I've seen it's become my personal favorite of the series so far. Even though there was a lot of action and humor the story dealt with really mature themes like redemption, unrepentant evil, and self-sacrifice out of love. There were several really interesting twists at the end that all wove together spectacularly and every character's resolution was very satisfying. I also really enjoyed what all the new characters brought to the table. I thought Penelope did a terrific job creating a really unique character in Angelica. I've never seen a heroine quite like her: she's really funny and quirky but without being a total knock-off of Jack or Barbossa. If anything she kind of completes a "trio of oddness" between the three of them: they each have their own really interesting eccentricities and I'd love to see them join up as a team and work together in a future movie, although after everything that takes place in OST I'm not sure that can happen. Johnny and Penelope were a really great match though, especially during the uber hot tango and their very last scene together. There's is a very nonconventional romance but the balance between the love/hate humor and sexual tension between them makes for a very interesting, wharped sort of relationship. I enjoyed seeing Jack put in a position where he's plagued by his feelings for her. He can't help being the incorrigible scallywag that he is but he can't escape the fact that he's in love with her and wants to ensure her safety, so it brings out some interesting new sides of his character without turning him into a lovey dovey prince charming. I also thought Ian did a great job portraying the sadisticness of Blackbeard. Since the writers took this film in a different direction than the last three, Blackbeard doesn't lead any major ship battles or raids in this film like the villains that came before him. But even though he isn't given the opportunity to commit evil acts on a "massive" scale, the cruelty and indifference he shows to his crew and pretty much everyone around him on the quest to the fountain is so severe he comes off a lot more heartless and inhumane than Barbossa or Davy Jones. I also really liked the relationship between Philip and Syrena: their feelings for each other were quite touching and pure and was a great contrast to the love/hate dynamic between Jack and Angelica. I didn't find myself reminded of Willabeth at all with them, if anything it slightly reminded me of "Twilight" because like Edward, Syrena's supposed to be a "demonish" creature but she's not, and her and Philip develop this instant attraction and want to protect each other safe even though they barely know each other. Anyway I hope you like the movie just as much as I did when you see it on Sunday: I'm actually hoping to get a chance to see it again sometime next week(once just isn't enough lmao). P.S. Be sure to stay past the credits for one crucial additional scene! Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 04:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC)